A Drunken Mistake
by NekoJinDriger
Summary: KaiXRei! my first one so go easy on me lo! what happens when a certain person sees another certain person doing the dirty? read to find out R&R please xxxxxxxxxx Dallas


ALL IN REI'S POV: What is this life of mine to become? A meaningless disaster or will it result in a happy ending? I doubt it somehow, its not that Im afraid to be happy, I just know its not going to be like that, not for me, not anymore.

Who would guess that just one drunken kiss would make me lose the one person I care about most, the one person I love with all my heart. I was too much of a coward to tell him then, and now look what I have done to myself.

I remember pulling away from this stranger and looking into Kais eyes. I had always thought he was as strong as anything when it came to hiding his emotions, but I could see the tears build up behind his eyes, and then he turned and ran. No matter how many people tried to stop me from going after him, I wouldnt listen, not even my best friends could stop me trying to break through the barricade of people blocking my way. I couldnt give up on him; I knew that, he makes me the happiest person in the world. All the times he had helped me and been there for me, telling me how much he loved me and cared for me, it is only now I realize how much that really meant to me. I wasnt aware of the tears running down my cheeks, but I didnt care. As I realized that I might never have another chance with Kai, I collapsed to the floor, head in my hands, and nothing in me could attempt to stop the tears falling from my eyes. I could still feel Bryan next to me, telling its best if I leave him and give him time, but there was nothing but spite and anger in his voice.

When I looked up, most people had gone, but Kai and Tala were no where to be seen.  
'Where is he, I need to tell him I love him' My voice was weak and pleading, but no one was listening to me. Kai is their best friend and I have gone and broken his heart. They must hate me now.  
"Please Bryan, anyone, just tell me, I need to tell him Im sorry please?" Bryan looked over at me, a look of anger and hatred spread across his face.  
"You love him do you?!?! Well dont you think its a bit late for that? You have fucking broken his heart! Do you really think ANY of us would tell you where they are and give you the opportunity to screw his life up anymore??? Anyway Tala is trying to sort things out, if you are lucky he might be able to be in the same room as you again". My heart began the process of breaking again, I couldnt be in the same room as him, any of them, and they are just making me feel worse than I all ready am. I didnt mean to hurt him, or anyone for that matter, I didnt even know what I was doing. All the alcohol I had consumed had left my body, leaving me like an empty shell and hating myself.

If Kai was with Tala, I had a fair idea where they would be. There was this old park about a block away. We loved to go there together; it was the place we first met all those years ago. I remember him telling me he always came here when he was upset, but there is the big chance that he would have gone somewhere else. Just that small bit of hope drove me forward. I know it was dark, but I knew my way like it was the back of my hand. I remember times we would just come here so we could just be together. This park has so many good memories, like the time we first kissed; I just hope there will be no bad memories here.

There was no gate to the park, so they didnt hear me enter. I saw them or their shadows at least. They were sitting on the swings, slowly moving back and forth. Kai had his head down, this couldnt be good, I had never seen him cry, let alone have his head hung that low. His short hair was covering his eyes, covering the tears perfectly, but by the small amount of moon light, it was all I could make out.

I could hear the murmur of Talas voice; I couldnt quite hear what was being said because of how far away I was. I kept sneaking closer to them, sticking to the shadows so I wouldnt be seen. When I got within hearing distance, I could also see quite well, I could even see the small amount of eye make up that had ran down his face.

Tala got off his swing and moved over to him, stroking his tears away with his thumb. He helped him off the swing, taking him in his arms, allowing him to cry into his shoulder, staining his t-shirt with his watered down make up.  
"Come on Kai, everything will be okay. I know you love him, and I can tell he loves you" he said  
"If he loves me, why did he not say anything when I told him how I felt about him?" his voice was weak from crying. I guess I had had plenty of times to say those three words to him; I just never had the courage.

" I dont know I really dont. But I can see it in his eyes, he thinks the world of you, he really does." His tears had stopped silently falling by now, yet he was still clinging to Tala, holding onto him as if he never wanted to let go. I walked closer to them not sure what I was going to do or say when I reached them. Just as I was about to tell him I loved him, my words got caught in my throat.  
"I love him Tala, I really do, but I hate him so much! Why did he kiss that stranger if he loves me? I know he had had a bit to drink, but it is no excuse." I could feel the tears begin to build up again, breaking free and running down my face.  
"Kai, I know there are no words to say how truly sorry I am, I never meant to hurt you" He looked up at me; we were both hosts to tear streaked faces.  
"Ill just leave you to it"Tala interrupted. I gave him a small smile as a thank you.  
"Kai, I know you hate me right about now, and trust me, I hate myself to. Before you decide to completely leave me, if you havent already, just let me tell you something. Kai I...I come on dont back out now I love you. I know I have had plenty of opportunities to tell you, but Ive been too scared, I know its stupid to be scared of how you feel, but I was and I love you." I got it all out as quickly as I could so he couldnt interrupt me. I just hope it isnt too late to re-kindle the love we held for each other.  
"ReiI dont know if I can love you anymore." My heart began the long process of breaking again.  
"I love you, you know that, I just dont know if I can handle the hurt again." I didnt know what to say, the only good thing in my life had been taken away from me by myself. He was going to leave because of me. The realization of knowing that I might never hold him in my arms again, watch him whilst he slept or kiss his perfect lips again sank in and I felt my knees go weak with loose and I fell to the ground, crying harder than I had ever before, feeling as though every tiny part of my heart was falling from my eyes with every tear that was shed.  
"What have I done?! Why did I get so fucking drunk that I didnt realize what I was doing?! Im such a fucking bastard!" I was yelling at myself, calling myself all the obscenities and foul names under the sun. "Why is it that I always take people for granted? Even if I know everything about that person, and they do me, I always find a way to screw it up".' But I guess thats the small difference between me and Kai, he hides his weaknesses from everyone, including me, but maybe thats a good thing, maybe I havent screwed everything up completely.'

I felt a pair of strong arms move around my waist and a familiar pair of lips press against my neck.  
"Sssh Please Rei, dont cry." Kai whispered into my ear, I could still hear the sadness in his voice but I moved my arms so I was able to cling onto him, burying his face into his neck, never wanting to let go.  
"Please dont leave mePleaseI love you so much, my world would fall if you left". I cried into his shoulder, planting small kisses on his neck afterwards.  
"Rei, I love you, I dont want to leave you, but I dont want to hurt any more." His voice was filled with honesty as he spoke soothingly into my ear.  
"Please, I wont drink at parties anymore, just please dont leave me." My head rose as I said this, looking at him straight in the eye, letting him know the words I spoke were true. There was still a build up of tears behind his eyes, slowly breaking past its barrier. I reached up and removed them, caressing his cheek as I did so. His eyes softened and the usual light began to reappear.  
"I love you Kai"  
"I love you to Kitten" our lips moved closer, and as they met, the same surge went through me as when we first kissed, the feeling of perfection pressing against my lips and my life becoming whole again. As we pulled away, my hand still on the side of his face, yet our faces still touching, I whispered "I love you." and i meant it, more than i have even meant anything in my life before.


End file.
